The story of Layla Moonstone
by Briony1780
Summary: Young Layla Moonstone is beginning her journey at the historical school known as Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She was born with a gift which allows her eyes to change to a suitable color to how she is feeling. Read to find her place in the story as she gets sorted into her house and helps the main three on their adventure to find the philosophers stone...
1. Chapter 1

It was 11 AM at Platform nine and three quarters. The Hogwarts express was just starting leave. The sound of exited children and sobbing parents filled the area as well as the engines from the train. "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full…" Said a beautiful first year girl with shoulder length dark blonde hair. Her eyes were beautiful and pink, as was the small blush in her cheeks. In the car ridge sat a bleach blonde haired boy with pale grey eyes and two rather large friends of his. "Sure, take a seat." Said the blonde boy. The girl shone a beautiful smile which made the two large boys stare out of window with pink faces. Her eyes had changed into an emerald green. "My name is Layla, Layla Moonstone." She announced "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and these are my friends, Crabbe and Goyle."

"Cool!" said Layla. The tree of them wouldn't stop talking until the train came to a stop. They had arrived at Hogwarts.

"Whoa, who is that?!" screamed Malfoy pointing at a large bearded man calling for the first years. "That's Hagrid, the gamekeeper for Hogwarts" Said a voice from behind them. It was a small girl, who was also a first year with brown, shoulder length, curly hair and two rather large front teeth. "And who might _you_ be?" asked Malfoy. "Hermione Granger, muggle born, and you?"

"I am a pure blood who has no time to be socialising with filthy muggle borns, let's go" Said Malfoy. Layla had emerged from behind them. "Hey I know you!" shouted Hermione as they were approaching Hagrid "you're that girl I met in Diagon Alley!"

"Oh, yeah, hi" Whispered Layla, who's eyes had gone pink again.

"Firs' years over 'ere!" shouted Hagrid "follow me!"

The first years followed Hagrid to a rather large lake. "Right, two to a boat!" shouted Hagrid. Layla felt a hand grab her wrist and before she knew it she was being dragged through the crowd to a small, used, wooden boat. She and Malfoy sat down as it was Malfoy who dragged her over. "Are you alright?" he said with a concerned look in his eyes "your eyes have gone pink again…"

"Fine" Said Layla with a smile and not another word was spoken as the boats began to move, the only sound they could hear was the gasping of other first years from the beauty of Hogwarts castle.

"Draco Malfoy" announced a rather old witch called Professor McGonagall. Draco shoved his way through the crowd and strode towards an old hat that was placed neatly on a small stool. It was the sorting hat. He sat on the stool and the old witch placed it on his head.

"SLYTHERIN" announced the hat and everyone cheered, Malfoy gave a rather sly smile.

"Hermione Granger" announced the Professor. Hermione nervously approached the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR" announced the hat and an even bigger roar of cheer occurred from the Gryffindor table. It took about half an hour until all of the first years had been sorted, except one…

"Layla Moonstone" announced McGonagall. Layla looked up with her pink eyes. She slowly approached the stool and sat down; she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Draco was watching her closely secretly hoping she would become a Slytherin.

"Hmmm truly difficult" said the sorting hat "plenty of kindness, a strong mind, very ambitious but I also see mild bravery and chivalry…better be…GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone cheered as Layla made her way to the end of the Gryffindor table. Malfoy had a disappointed look in his face and very slowly ate some of the food from the feast after a graceful headmaster, with a long white beard gave his speech. His name was professor Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gryffindor common room was crowded with first years and older years welcoming everyone. Hermione was talking too two boys, one was ginger and the other had messy black hair with round glasses.

"Hey, who's that?" asked the ginger one

"Who's who?" asked Hermione

"Her, with the pink eyes, behind that post over there" said the ginger one pointing a finger at a girl with pink eyes watching them from a distance. She noticed them looking at her so she hid herself more behind the post.

"Oh that's Layla! I met her in Diagon Alley!" said Hermione whilst doing a "come here" gesture. Layla emerged slowly from behind the post and walked towards them. "Hey Layla! These are my new friends Ron and Harry" said Hermione joyfully

"Hey" said Ron and Harry together.

"Hi" mumbled Layla who had a mild smile on her pink face.

The four of them got to know each other and throughout the night they became close friends.

"So how is it in Gryffindor Layla?" asked Malfoy. Draco and Layla were chatting in the corridors on their way to their next lesson, the one which everyone was looking forward too. Defence against the dark arts. "It's OK" replied Layla "I made a couple of new friends, how is it in Slytherin?"

"It's like a dream in there, the place I belong" said Draco with a smile and a slight blush started to appear in his cheeks "it would have been better though, if-if you were in there too…" Layla looked too the floor and smiled and her eyes were a slightly darker pink than before "I think Gryffindor would be even better if you were in it" said Layla. Draco's cheeks had gone slightly pinker.

Defence against the dark arts was a lot more boring than they'd hoped. But next lesson was an exiting one, flying. Flying was another lesson that the students of Hogwarts had looked forward too. They all made their way out to a large field which seemed to be in the centre of Hogwarts, but the castle was so big it was hard to tell. They all stood next to a broom, Layla had Hermione and Draco next to her. "Hello students" said a voice from behind them. "Welcome to your first flying lesson, I am Madame Hooch and I will be your teacher for this year, to begin please place your left hand above your broom and say 'up'" everyone had followed this instruction, Harry's and Layla's brooms rose into their grips first. Then it was Draco's, then Ron's came up and SMACK! The broom had hit him in the face! The whole class burst into laughter and Ron had gone pink in the face. Meanwhile a small plump boy called Neville had flown up into the air uncontrollably on his broom, dropping a gift from his grandmother called a remembrall, which landed safely in Draco's hands. Neville flew around the field then fell off of his broom and landed on the floor with a big thud! Madame Hooch rushed over then picked him up and escorted him to Madame Pomfrey as unfortunately he had broken his wrist. Malfoy held the remembrall in the air and announced "if the fat loaf would have given this a squeeze, he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass!" All of the Slytherins laughed and Layla gave a small chuckle. "Give it here Malfoy" bravely announced Harry.

"No, I think I'll give something for him to find" replied Malfoy who had flown up into the air on his broom "how about on the roof?!" Harry immediately mounted his broom and shakily flew up into the air towards Draco "give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Is that so?" asked Malfoy who speedily flew past Harry. Layla watched in amazement. "Have it your way then" he said and he threw it towards the castle and flew back down to the ground where he was greeted to various pats on his back. They all looked up, watching Harry who was darting towards the remembrall, which was flying towards Professor McGonagall's office…

Harry caught the remembrall and excitedly flew down to the ground where he was greeted by cheering Gryffindors. "Harry Potter" said a voice from behind them. It was Professor McGonagall. "Come with me" she said in a serious voice. Malfoy was slyly smiling and frowning at him at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Congratulations Harry!" said Layla with emerald green eyes "wow this must mean you are the youngest student ever to play for the quidditch team!" Professor McGonagall had made Harry a seeker for the Gryffindor team a few hours earlier and no first year has ever played for a Hogwarts quidditch team. "yeah thanks" replied Harry with a smile "I bet Malfoy is gonna be so jealous!" said Ron. Layla stopped. She had forgotten that Draco loved quidditch, what was he going to think of her now she's best friends with the first ever first year to play for the quidditch team? Her eyes had gone black with fear, worry and sadness. What was she going to do? "you OK?" said a voice from behind her, it was Hermione. "oh yeah, I'm fine" Layla replied "Whoa your eyes are black…"

"Oh, are they?"

"Yeah, are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine, let's catch up with Ron and Harry"

"OK…"

Layla and Hermione rushed down the corridor to catch up and eventually they had found them standing outside a wooden door. When they entered they were in a deserted corridor and they immediately realised they were not supposed to be there. They were just about to exit when they heard a meow outside. It was Filch, the school care taker's cat, Mrs Norris. Hermione had spotted a door at the end of the corridor and they all darted towards it. "It's locked!" said Harry "what are we gonna do?" said Ron in a shaky voice "please! Out of the way! Alohamora!" announced Hermione and the door had opened in front of them, they went inside and closed it behind them. They heard breathing as they weren't in a room, as they had supposed. They were in a corridor, the forbidden corridor on the third floor. Professor Dumbledore had mentioned this corridor to them during his speech in the sorting ceremony and now they knew why it was forbidden… A large three headed dog was growling and drooling at them the four of them screamed and ran out of the corridor, thankfully Mrs Norris was gone. They arrived at the common room and trying to look natural Hermione whispered "never speak of this to anyone, understood? And that means not even Draco Layla" Harry, Ron and Layla agreed and they sat in silence for the rest of the night, wondering why there is a three headed dog that kills people in a school…

The next morning came and everyone was happily in the great hall eating breakfast when owls started to fly in and gave everyone their morning mail, Hermione got a postcard from her parents, Ron got food for his rat, Scabbers and Layla got a letter from her parents asking how she was. Harry unfortunately doesn't usually get letters because his parents were killed by a dark wizard called Voldemort and outside Hogwarts he lives with the horrible Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley. They all hated Harry and made him their slave at their house. Today, to Harry's surprise, he had received a gift with a small label saying not to open it at the table. The four of them rushed up too the common room and Harry opened his gift; it was the new Nimbus 2000, the fastest broom model yet.

In charms class Professor Flitwick was teaching them how to make objects fly with the "simple" incantation "Wingardium Leviosa!" The whole class struggled with this, except Hermione of course, who levitated her feather straight away. Draco however couldn't stop staring at Layla. Layla had her cheek in one hand and her wand in the other she appeared to be bored but her eyes were blue, and grey is the colour for boredom…

Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking when Layla shoved through them and walked past with tears in her eyes. Ron, Hermione and Harry went looking for her but they couldn't find her so they went to the Halloween feast. Layla was in the girl's bathroom she had just finished crying when she noticed that she wasn't alone. A giant troll was in the bathroom Layla screamed and ran to a corner, whipped her wand out and yelled a spell Hermione had told her about from a book "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Nothing happened, she had never used the spell before but she tried again "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" BANG! The troll had stiffened and hit the bathroom floor and laid there unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Professor McGonagall rushed into the bathroom occupied with Dumbledore, the defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Quirrell and the potions master, Professor Snape. Layla had not met Snape yet as their first potions lesson was tomorrow. "Good heavens! Are you alright?" asked McGonagall, Layla's eyes had gone from black too pink "I'm fine" she replied in a shaky voice "why were you down here?"

"I err needed the loo, I was so desperate I couldn't ask anyone so I rushed down here and then this troll came and I did, well, whatever I've done to it and I have learnt my lesson to always ask…" The room went silent; all the teachers were staring at Layla until McGonagall announced "well…for not asking that will be five points from Gryffindor" Layla looked down sadly "but for your amazing skills to take down this mighty beast with one spell was terrific! 10 points for Gryffindor!" Layla looked up and smiled, the teachers left the room except for Quirrell, who was asked to take care of the troll, Snape however, was limping…"I-I expect g-g-great things from you in the fu-future!" Said Quirrell, Layla smiled in response and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

The whole school was buzzing about how Layla defeated the troll, but with all of the fame she was still worried about Draco. She had been trying to avoid him so she won't have to face any arguing, but this was not an easy task as Draco kept looking at her and trying to get her attention. However today was Harry's first Quidditch match, so the Slytherins would be very far away from her. "Good luck today Harry!" she said with glee as they headed up to the pitch. The whole school was so excited, as it was the first game of the year…

The game finished, Gryffindor won! Layla, Ron and Hermione couldn't stop congratulating him in the common room party! Until Layla realized that she would have to avoid Draco even more as Harry won the game against them…

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was enjoying the Christmas feast. Draco, Harry, Hermione and Layla were the only people that were staying this year due to various reasons. After the feast had ended, as the Gryffindors were heading up to the common room Layla noticed a abandoned door, hoping there wasn't going to be a troll or a three headed dog, she ran for it and went in unnoticed. It was just an empty room until she noticed a sheet covering something in the corner of the room. She immediately took the sheet off and underneath it, was a mirror. She saw herself, with green eyes, standing with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco. They were all happy and smiling. She turned around, but no one was there. Did the mirror show the future? Or was she going mad?

"I know it! I know it!" Hermione yelled running into the girls dorms, already dressed "merry Christmas Layla, get up I have something to show you" Hermione knocked on the boys dorms repeating what she had just said. They all grabbed their presents and went down into the common room; it was so quiet without all of the other Gryffindors. "OK, what do you know Hermione? And why do you know it so early in the morning?" said Harry "OK, I have been researching this all term, that dog, it was guarding something and I know what it is! It is guarding something called the philosophers stone! It's a stone that can give you anything!" replied Hermione "genius Hermione!" said Layla "we must tell Ron when he gets back!"

"Yes, but I'm not finished, I think I know why Snape has been acting odd…I think he is trying to steal the stone…" announced Hermione "we have to stop him!" said Harry

"But how? There is no way I am going past that thing again; what if there are more things down there? I have had enough of monsters to be honest and besides how do you know Snape is trying to steal it?" said Layla "well, he was limping because the dog bit him and he's been sneaking around at night and he's always talking to Quirrell about it, and if he is trying to steal it, he's going to tonight" replied Hermione "we'll talk about this later, merry Christmas! Open your presents!" said Harry.

Harry received a roughly cut wooden flute from Hagrid, fifty-pence from his aunt and uncle, a jumper from Mrs Weasley plus a box of homemade fudge, chocolate frogs from Hermione, a large box of Bertie Botts every flavoured bean from Layla and an invisibility cloak, which had no evidence of it's sender except for a note saying "your father left this in my possession before he died, use it well."

Hermione received a jumper from Mrs Weasley, muggle books from her parents and books from Harry and Layla.

Layla received a jumper from Mrs Weasley, chocolate from her parents and chocolate frogs from Harry and Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

"So Snape really is trying to steal the stone?" asked Ron, the Christmas holidays had ended and the term had restarted. "Good evening" said a voice behind them. The four of them turned around trying not to worried; Layla's eyes had gone black. It was Snape "you better head up to your common rooms, otherwise people may think your, up to something" he said with a sly smile "and as your all not in your common rooms, 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor." The four of them nodded and walked up to the common room. "See" whispered Hermione "why do you think he's walking around the corridors this late?"

"He might be on patrol duty?" said Harry "don't be ridiculous Harry" said Ron "he's never on patrol duty"

"OK when everyone is asleep, we sneak out of the common room and head to the trap door" said Hermione "OK, but what about the dog?" asked Ron "you play music to put it to sleep" sighed Hermione. They all went inside their dorms, waiting for everyone to go to sleep until finally everyone was. They all tiptoed out of their dorms and headed to the forbidden corridor on the third floor. They had just reached the door "Ready?" asked Hermione "ready" they all replied. Hermione opened it and they went inside But Layla was dragged back by someone with their hand over her mouth, the other three however didn't notice she had gone. When the person had stopped dragging her, she turned around. It was Draco with his index finger at his lips. Her eyes had gone to a mushy dark green. "What are you doing here Draco?" whispered Layla "I wanted to see if you were OK I mean you've said your fine in owl messages but I feel like you've been avoiding me, what's going on?" asked Draco "I'm fine and now isn't a good time, yes, your right I have been avoiding you, but for the sake of our friendship, I was scared to face any arguments" answered Layla "why would I argue with you?" asked Draco "I really need to get going but I thought you'd hate me, because I'm best friends with your arch enemy, I'm a Gryffindor, we beat you in Quidditch, Harry is a seek-" said Layla "OK I've heard enough, listen, I would never hate you Layla" said Draco with a kind smile. Layla blushed, gave him a hug then ran towards the door to the forbidden corridor. She took a deep breath and entered slowly. She was welcomed to the giant dog growling at her "hello again" she muttered and she ran towards the open trap door and jumped down. She was greeted with a hard landing. She was in a small cave like room with a burnt plant above her. She heard voices through a tunnel at the side of her. She cautiously ran through the tunnel to find a room full of flying keys, she saw Ron and Hermione looking around and Harry flying high on a broom. A key with a battered wing flew beside her Layla caught it, held it up high and yelled "looking for something?" the three looked at Layla in shock. They ran up to her and they unlocked the door for the next challenge. In front of them stood giant wizards chess board. And on the other side was a large door. The four of them ran towards it but the opposite giant chess pieces blocked their path. "We have to play across" said Ron. The three of them looked at him in disbelief then they realized he was right. The four of them played and played until the only way to win was to sacrifice the knight, which was Ron…

Ron reluctantly sacrificed himself. Then the three of them ran to help him. He was too injured to continue. Harry stayed with Ron whilst Hermione and Layla went through the giant door. They were faced with a table of different potions. Hermione used her logic to find out which ones were safe to drink then Layla drank the safe one and continued whilst Hermione went back to help Harry and Ron. Layla went through a huge gate of fire, unburned because of the potion. She was in a room with the mirror of Erised and there was someone standing in front of it. Not Snape but Professor Quirrell. "Professor?" said Layla "what are you doing here?"

"Ah young Layla I've been expecting you" replied Quirrell "you have? Why?" Asked Layla "Yes indeed, I am here too kill you" said Quirrell with an evil smile. Layla froze her eyes had gone black, she reached for her wand "ah that won't be necessary, EXPELLIARMOUS" yelled Quirrell, Layla's wand shot out of her hand. "Please do come in front of the mirror and tell me what you see, don't be shy come on!" Said Quirrell. Layla reluctantly walked towards the mirror with a death glare in her face, her eyes were as black as coal. She looked in the mirror, she was smirking and she took the philosophers stone out of her pocket, put a finger too her lips and winked. Layla felt her pocket, there was a small lump, it was the stone. "Well?" asked Quirrell "what do you see?"

"I uh see me, shaking hands with Dumbledore; I've won the house cup" replied Layla. "SHE LIES! THE GIRL LIES! LET ME SPEAK WITH HER!" said a random voice which made Layla jump. Quirrell took the turban he was wearing off of his head. Another face was on the back of his…


End file.
